Waiting for you
by Leni J.M. Vicus
Summary: Sequel to A love once Realized. With Aragorn gone Legolas tries to make the best of it since he is still in Rivendell. But not everything goes as planned. AU, Slash, Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M, MPREG,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas,  
**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to Love once realized. It deals with Mpreg, since not everyone likes that I can't keep saying it enough. I don't want anyone to flame because they didn't read the warnings after all. _

_For those who read A love once realized, you now know that Legolas is pregnant and that means I will need names for the baby's, yes there are two! So start giving your ideas. And I would like to know if people would like to see two boys or a boy and a girl? Oh and I'm going to make the pregnancy a little shorter then normally, only 5 months._

_All though many people wished to see Legolas going on the journey he won't, he will have enough to deal with in Rivendell. _

_And don't forget to review of course! _

* * *

_**Waiting for you  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

_**Prologue **_

Legolas looked up at the dark haired elf who was pressing down against his hard stomach. It had been long since the fellowship left and the signs of pregnancy were showing on Legolas' body. His stomach was hard, shielding the children inside from any danger so that they could grow without a worry. His stomach was also growing, it was not enough for everyone to see since he wore mostly robes lately but if you looked closely you could see it. The moment he had heard Arwen speak of the departure of the fellowship he had longed to follow them but he knew that would then be risking three lives and not just his own. It had been difficult for him to accept but he wished for the safety of his children.

Elrond looked down in Legolas' eyes and smiled. "Everything seems to be fine."

Legolas let out a sigh and placed his hand on his bare stomach, feeling the signs of life underneath his hand. "Thank you Elrond." He whispered and pushed himself up, he closed the buttons on his dark blue robe and turned to look at Elrond. "Have you had any word of Aragorn?" He asked, a sign of hope in his voice.

Elrond shook his head. "No," He started and looked at Legolas. "And we won't be able to send any messages either, it's to dangerous."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you." He whispered and then left Elrond alone. Outside Arwen was waiting for him and looked up at him with the silent question if everything was all right. "I am fine," He told her and watched a smile grow upon her face. "But we are still not able to tell Aragorn." He continued in a softer voice.

Arwen pouted but knew that her father only wanted to keep Legolas safe from harm, if the message of his children fell into wrong hands he would make a good prey and they would be able to get Aragorn with Legolas.

"Elladan and Elrohir are in the gardens, shall we join them?" Arwen asked and took Legolas' hand.

Legolas nodded and smiled at the dark haired daughter of Elrond and let himself be pulled through the halls of Rivendell. Arwen and him had became great friends and she helped him through the pregnancy since Aragorn was not there. Arwen meant much to him and Legolas loved her as if she was his sister. She almost didn't leave his side, needing to be sure that everything was fine. Arwen was thrilled to see that she would get a nephew or a niece, or even both.

Legolas was also happy, the thought of carrying the children of Aragorn and himself made his heart flutter. But as he thought of his children he also remembered that Aragorn did not even know he had two children growing inside of Legolas and that made him aware of Aragorn's journey and the war which affected Middle-Earth. Elrond had all ready agreed that their time in Middle-Earth was over and many elves would sail to the Undying Lands when this was over, including Elrond himself. Legolas knew that many of the ones he loved would also sail.

Legolas stopped walking when he felt a frustrated kick against the skin of his stomach and it made him smile, he quickly grabbed Arwen's hand and placed it on his stomach. He grinned happily and saw Arwen smile when one of the two children kicked again, this time against Arwen's hand.

Arwen looked up at Legolas and pulled him in a embrace. "They all ready wish to see the world around them." She cheered happily.

Legolas nodded in agreement, knowing that Arwen was right. "What do you think they will look like?" Legolas asked softly.

Arwen seemed deep in through before answering carefully. "I have seen them in my dreams," She started and took Legolas' hands. "And they look beautiful."

Legolas started laughing. "Of course they do, all children are beautiful in the eyes of the ones who love them."

Arwen shook her head but knew Legolas was right. "I mean it!" She exclaimed and gave him a playful, but soft, punch against his shoulder.

Legolas laughed softly and continued walking with Arwen. He felt saddened for Aragorn would not be able to see his children for a long time. He would not be there when there children were born and he would not be there when they grew at least for the first years of their life's.

"Are you still having dreams, Legolas?"

The blonde nodded, remembering last night. It felt like a warning to him. Fires had spread, revealing the ancient Balrog. Not only Glorfindel had been affected by it but also Mithrandir, and he did not understand why. "Sometimes." He muttered, making sure she did not know that he seemed to have dreams almost every night.

"Maybe you should ask father about these dreams?" She looked up at him, her eyes worried.

Legolas shrugged it off. "I am fine Arwen, the dreams will probably fade after a while..."

Arwen nodded but didn't feel comforted.

Legolas wondered if his dreams had something to do with what lay ahead of the fellowship but found it strange. Lady Galadriel had also spoke to him in his head at night, telling him not to worry. All though she was sure that if the fellowship took a certain path some would die on the journey and the fellowship would not hold she was sure that Aragorn would never be harmed. And it comforted Legolas somewhat, but he still feared for Aragorn's safety. Even when Lady Galadriel had said to him that he should be fearing for his own safety even more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M, MPREG,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas,  
**Author's Note: **_Since I'm back to school I won't be able to update every day. I'll try my best and I hope I'll be able to do a chapter in two or three days. Because I'm also working the weekends now I don't have much time left, I'm very sorry!

_**Give me your ideas of names for Legolas' and Aragorn's children, all ideas are welcome!**_

* * *

_**Waiting for you  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

_**Chapter one**_

The news of Mithrandir's death affected many in Rivendell for he was a beloved friend. And the word that the fellowship was travelling to Lothlorien weighed heavy on Legolas' heart. He trusted Aragorn but he knew that Aragorn's former lover had been send to Lorien, it scared him somewhat and he wished to Lothlorien to see his companion.

"Legolas?"

Legolas looked up and smiled when he saw Arwen standing in the doorway. She smiled at him but wondered why he was frowning while in thought. "What is wrong?" She asked eventually and walked over to Legolas to sit down besides him.

Legolas shrugged and tried to look away from Arwen's prying eyes. "It is nothing." He decided but he knew that Arwen thought he was lying, and of course she was right.

"You can tell me Legolas."

The blonde elf looked at her and bit his lip, thinking for a couple of seconds. "You must have heard that the fellowship will go to Lothlorien." When he saw Arwen nod he continued. "And Firiël is there..."

Arwen frowned. "Do you question Aragorn's love?" She asked.

Legolas quickly shook his head. "No, I trust him." He decided and sighed. "But still, it makes me uncomfortable."

Arwen nodded in understanding.

_**O O O **_

That night Legolas was restless, he lay awake in his bed and tossed around. He didn't know what was wrong with him and he placed his hand on his stomach to feel his children twist and turn as himself underneath his hand. "I guess I am not the only one who is restless..." He whispered, somewhat amused.

He couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Aragorn would go to Lothlorien. He trusted Aragorn with his whole heart and even more but he did not trust Firiël and he did not trust the situation either. They would be alone in Lorien, only surrounded by ones who did not know of the situations that had been handled in the past.

Legolas sat up and rested his back against his cushions. He pulled the blankets over his body until they reached his chin but he still shivered. It was cold and alone in bed without Aragorn at his side and Arwen was no longer staying with him either. He had told her that she did not have to stay for him but right now he wished that she was at his side so he could at least speak with someone while he was awake.

"I wish Aragorn could know about you two." He whispered, talking to the children that were growing inside of him. He smiled softly and closed his eyes for a minute. He had often seen his two children in his dreams, running and twirling around in the gardens of Rivendell. One of them was dark haired with sparkling ocean blue eyes while the other was fair with golden hair and deep jade eyes. Whenever Legolas saw them in his dreams he felt warmth spreading through him and he knew that he loved them even though he had not seen them outside his dreams.

"I am waiting for you..." Legolas breathed with a smile on his pale lips. "I can't wait to have the two of you in my arms."

_**O O O **_

Aragorn on the other hand did not have time to spend his time thinking of Legolas or anything other then the leadership he now carried. He knew that they needed to go to Lothlorien but the thought of seeing his former lover there made him feel uncomfortable and thinking of Firiël made him weary. He did now know how he was suppose to react when he saw his former lover and he did not want to know if Firiël still affected him as much as he had when they had been together.

Then there was another concern, Glorfindel had been greatly affected by the presence of the Balrog, he did not speak and was lost in thoughts. He was afraid that Glorfindel would not be of any use when they were attacked now that the Balrog had taken over his thoughts.

He spared Legolas a quick thought and he wondered how his companion was doing in Rivendell. He still wondered what was wrong with his lover but he had not received any word of him Legolas yet and it was to dangerous to let any words pass between them through letters. Aragorn wished nothing more then to see his love again and the thought of not see Legolas for a very long time weighed heavy on his heart.

Aragorn was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone walking next to him and he looked down to see Frodo looking up at him with a frown.

"Strider?" Frodo asked softly. He had been thinking about the elves he had met in Rivendell and wanted to be reassured that they would be fine right where they were.

. "Yes Frodo?"

Frodo sighed and looked down. "Do you think Rivendell is safe?" He asked.

Aragorn stayed silent for a while and then he looked down at the hobbit. "I hope so..." He muttered.

Because of Frodo's words another concern pressed down on his shoulders. Legolas' safety. He let out a sigh and tried to think of anything else. They still had a long journey ahead and he could not spend it thinking only of his lover, all though he wished he could.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M, MPREG,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas,  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! _

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2  
**by clio leanan sidhe_

Legolas was restless and so were the children inside of him. He did not know what was wrong but his body seemed to be in pain and he cried out for Aragorn. Instead of his beloved he stared at Elrond the time he opened his eyes and saw that the elf was worried. "What's happening..." Legolas whispered, trying to wet his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Elrond placed his hand on Legolas' forehead and felt an unusually warmth coming from the pale skin. "Arwen!" He cried out, knowing that his daughter was waiting on the other side of the door.

Arwen quickly ran inside and gasped, hiding her mouth behind her hands when she saw her friend. "What is wrong?" She asked and looked at her father.

Elrond did not answer her. "Fetch the healers, I need their help." He told her and heard her leave without questioning him. Elrond frowned, looking down at the blond elf. Legolas' eyes were shifting around and so now and then they grew vacant. His breathing wasn't even and his face was flushed.

"Aragorn..." Legolas whispered softly, needing the man at his side. He didn't understand why he was feeling such pain but it was driving him crazy and he was starting to feel somewhat scared and afraid for the ones inside of him.

Arwen ran through the halls of Rivendell, hoping that the healers were close. She did not understand what was wrong with her friend. She had warned her father after seeing Legolas tossing around in his bed, sweat trickling down his face in small streams and the soft moaning of his companion's name. A cry left her lips, hoping that nothing was wrong with Legolas' children. But she feared that there was.

_**O O O**_

Aragorn was also restless, affected by the dreams which came to him that night. He dreamt of his companion in pain and his dreams made him wake in the middle of the night. He looked around to see that the rest of the fellowship, except for Glorfindel, were asleep. Glorfindel was sitting close to the group, his back turned towards them. Aragorn pushed himself up and walked over to Glorfindel. He saw the blonde elf shift and knew that Glorfindel had heard him before he had even sat down. He knew that the blonde elf who had easily become a great friend to him on their journey was still shaken by the Balrog and Aragorn often played with the thought in his head to give Glorfindel the choice of staying in Lothlorien.

"It would be wise to sleep." Glorfindel decided and gave Aragorn a sideways glance, drawing the man away from his thoughts.

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "I agree with you Glorfindel," He started. "But I awoke, I dreamt of Legolas."

This drew Glorfindel's full attention and he turned to look at the dark haired man. "Hopefully they were not bad dreams..."

Aragorn sighed. "They were Glorfindel.." He muttered. "Legolas was in pain, he reached out for me and called my name."

Glorfindel nodded. "I see." He mumbled.

Aragorn looked up at the sky and stayed silent for a long time, wondering why he had dreamt of Legolas. Of course his nights were filled with images of Legolas very often but they were never like this. It worried him.

"We will be arriving in Lothlorien soon." Glorfindel said, trying to start a new conversation.

"Yes." Aragorn said, his heart clenching. As Lothlorien grew closer so did the meeting with Firiël, Aragorn was sure of this. And all though he loved Legolas deeply he wondered how he would react on the elf that was so boldly taken away from him.

"You know what that means..." Glorfindel stated and gave Aragorn another look. He also remembered the elf that was Aragorn's lover before the companion he now had.

"Yes, I do." Aragorn said and looked at Glorfindel. "I know all to well."

_**O O O **_

****

Elrond was glad to see that Legolas was now in an uneasy sleep. His eyes were open and vacant but his breathing had become even again. He looked at the two healers at his side.

One of the healers looked down at the blonde elf. "The children are coming but not without complications."

Elrond nodded in agreement.

"Maybe even with danger." The other healer added and gave Elrond a worried look.

Elrond nodded again and then he opened his mouth to speak. "Yes I know, but we have to try our best." He decided.

"But what if we will have to face a choice?" The left healer asked and shifted his gaze from Legolas to Elrond. "Between the children or the prince?"

Elrond looked down at Legolas for a while and then he looked up at the healer. "Let us hope that is not a choice we will have to make."

_**O O O **_

Arwen gasped on the other side of the door when she heard those words coming from her father. She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the gasp, afraid that the ones inside might hear her. She quickly made her way back to her own room and sat down behind the small desk.

Arwen rummaged around in a couple of drawers and took out a piece of parchment. Aragorn needed to know about this, so he would be given a choice to return to his companion before the birth of the children. She started writing but after the first couple of words her hand trembled and she stopped writing.

The dark haired elf frowned and shook her head slowly. "If Aragorn knows he will return..." She said to herself and bit her lip softly. "They need Aragorn now that Gandalf is no longer their to guide them."

Arwen took the piece of parchment and held it over the small white candle that was standing on the right corner of the small desk. She watched the old paper catch the flames and burn quickly. "I am sorry Aragorn..." She whispered softly, wishing she could tell her brother about his children without endangering the future of the ring.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M, MPREG,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas,  
**Author's Note: **The children have names, thanks to Golden Elf! _

* * *

_**Chapter three  
**__By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

Legolas cried out, tears streaming down his face from pain. He had never felt such immense pain before in his long life and it made him wonder if elves could not only die of grieve but also from this kind of pain. "What is happening?" He cried out and kept his eyes tightly shut when he felt cool hands on his stomach.

One of the healers looked down at the blonde elf and gave Elrond a confused look. "Why can he be in so much pain?" He asked, hoping that Legolas could not hear him, afraid that he would worry the elf.

Elrond watched in silence and tried to keep Legolas still on the bed.

Legolas' eyes shot open and he looked up in Elrond's eyes. "What is wrong with me..." He whispered.

Elrond used his sleeve to clean Legolas' face and smiled down at the blonde elf. "Nothing is wrong." He lied, making sure that Legolas could not see though his lie.

Legolas swallowed, his throat dry. "Is something wrong with the babies?" He asked then, afraid for their lives.

Elrond shook his head, looking at the healers. "Give him something to ease his pain." He muttered and left the room.

_**O O O **_

****

Aragorn smiled to himself as he heard Gimli speak of Lady Galadriel. He had never thought one would think of the beautiful Lady as a witch. He turned his head and watched the little hobbits look at him with scared faces. Aragorn frowned when he saw Frodo's strange expression and wondered what was wrong with you small hobbit.

Aragorn stopped when he heard the familiar voice of Haldir. A soft gasp left his lips when he saw the blonde elf who was standing at Haldir's side. The familiar blonde made his heart clench and for a brief moment he felt the same emotions as he had for Firiël before. But they left him just as quickly as he thought of the lover he had waiting for him in Rivendell. A smile found a way to his lips as he thought of Legolas.

"Aragorn..." Haldir muttered and gave the elf next to him a sideways glance. Nothing seemed to change in him as he saw Aragorn before him.

"Haldir." Aragorn returned. "We come here for help." He continued.

Haldir nodded. "Lady Galadriel is waiting for you." He told them and started walking away, followed by the others.

Aragorn did not take his eyes of Firiël but he saw a visible change in the elf he had loved once. He tried to catch up with him and quickened his pace. Once he was walking next to Firiël he looked at the blonde elf. "Firiël, how have you been?"

Firiël looked at him and smiled softly, trying to keep the distance between them that had grown over the time they had not been together. "For one I am no longer Firiël, I am Aellian of Lothlorien."

Aragorn frowned. "I am sorry." He whispered.

"Much has changed." Aellian told him. "I heard great news from Lady Galadriel, all though I should not tell you."

Aragorn frowned. "Great news?"

Aellian nodded. "Yes, of Prince Legolas." He continued.

Aragorn grabbed his shoulder. "Then you must tell me."

The blonde shook his head. "I cannot, for nothing is certain yet." He answered and then he walked away from Aragorn to speak with Haldir.

_**O O O **_

****

Arwen rested her ear against the door, listening for clues of what was happening to Legolas. She could hear her father's commanding voice which was strained and sounded nervous. Arwen bit her lip, wishing to know what was wrong with Legolas. She wondered why he was having such difficulties.

When she heard her father shout on the other side of the door she tried to open it but the door didn't budge. She listened carefully, needing to know that Legolas was all right.

A gasp left her lips when she heard her father's voice. She brought her hands over her mouth and listened as her father's tired voice announced that it was done. Arwen tried to hear if there was the soft crying of a child but heard nothing.

"Please..." She whispered and closed her eyes, praying that the children and Legolas were all right. She laughed softly when she heard a soft cry from a child and knocked on the door, wishing to see Legolas.

The door was opened by Elrond who was holding a child in his arms. Arwen looked down at the small child and smiled. Then she looked up at her father and saw unreadable emotions swimming in his eyes. She looked over his shoulder and shook her head slowly when she saw Legolas lying on the pale sheets which were somewhat covered in blood.

She quickly passed her father and walked over to the bed, looking down at the blonde elf. His eyes were closed and his face was paler then usual.

Elrond walked over to his daughter and stood next to her. "He is asleep..." He whispered softly and saw Arwen tense. He watched as she sat on the side of the bed and grabbed Legolas' hand, kissing it softly.

"I thought..." She started but didn't continue.

Elrond smiled then. "He is fine and so are the children." He started and placed the little girl he was holding in Arwen's arms. "A boy..., and a girl."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M, MPREG,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas,  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! _

* * *

**_Chapter four  
_**_By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

Aragorn listened to the soft sounds of the forest, keeping his eyes closed and just breathing in the familiar air of the woods. When he heard a voice he slowly opened his eyes and watched the blonde elf that stared at him with mild interest.

"I came to speak with you." Aellian whispered and stepped closer.

Aragorn looked at the elf and watched the blonde sit down next to him and rest his back against the thick tree.

"I missed you..." He whispered and looked at Aragorn, trying to sit closer to the dark haired man. "When I came to Lothlorien Galadriel saw my pain and she send me on a journey, not one like you have on your shoulders now but one to find myself." Aellian told him and smiled softly. "And I found who I truly am, I lost my name of who I was in Rivendell just as I left my past."

Aragorn nodded in understanding.

"But now that I see you once again I remember everything that we shared in the gardens of Elrond's house, the love we felt for each other..." Aellian whispered and bit his lip. "Feeling you this close to me makes me long for Rivendell again."

Aragorn frowned and watched Aellian's hand which was now resting on his knee. He kept his eyes on the pale hand, ready to stop it if it moved in a wrong direction.

"It makes me long for your love." The blonde whispered and pressed his lips against Aragorn's neck, old feeling resurfacing all though they were meant to stay hidden.

Aragorn pushed Aellian away softly and shook his head. "Don't..." He whispered and watched the blonde. He could feel his stomach clench and it made him nervous to be so close to his former lover. "You should know that I am truly happy with Legolas..."

Aellian shrugged and rubbed his fingers over the soft fabric which covered Aragorn's shoulder. "I knew you would be happy with him..." Aellian whispered. "But I saw a future for us in Galadriel's mirror."

Aragorn frowned and closed his eyes for a second, resting his head against the large tree behind him. "A future for us…" He muttered. "If I remember correctly then you were the one who decided it was best if I bonded with Legolas, that you would leave."

Aellian nodded. "Yes, that's true." He said. "And I think I truly made a mistake by giving you up so easily."

Aragorn pushed himself up and looked down at the blonde who had been the love of his life, still had been even when he had bonded with Legolas. "I love Legolas with my soul, I would never do anything to hurt him..."

Aellian frowned but nodded. "I understand, I am sorry for coming to you."

"It's fine." Aragorn muttered and watched Aellian get up.

The elf sighed and passed Aragorn. "If you ever wish to speak with me, I am waiting."

_**O O O **_

Legolas sat in silence, looking down at the child in his arms. A smile played on his pale lips as he saw the little baby girl which belonged to himself. It made his stomach clench in a nervous but happy feeling when he remembered that this small girl had lived inside of him and was a part of himself. "Indil..." He whispered softly and brushed a finger against her stomach which was covered by a piece of white fabric with the sign of Rivendell sown upon it with golden thread. Arwen had made it for his daughter and for his son she had made a small blanket from a dark jade colour and silver thread. "I wonder what your father will say when he sees you." He whispered and the little child moved a little in his arms.

"Legolas."

The blonde elf looked up and smiled at Arwen when he saw her standing in the door opening of the library. Legolas often stayed there now because it was one of the quiet places in Rivendell. The only two who were often in the library where Erestor and Arwen. The rest of Rivendell was filled with celebrations for the children. Neither of them could enjoy it very much, to young to understand what their lives meant for the future of not only men but also elves. Especially their son, Rinon. "Yes?"

Arwen walked over to the blonde elf and looked down at the child in his arms. "How are you?" She asked out of habit.

"I am fine." Legolas replied.

Arwen nodded and sat down in a chair nearby. She watched him and took her time before she started speaking. "There is news that the Fellowship has reached Lothlorien."

This made Legolas look up and he watched her with questioning eyes. "Is Aragorn fine?"

"Yes, he is well." Arwen told him and smiled. "Of course, he needs to be or else he cannot meet his children."

Legolas laughed softly and kissed the top of Indil's head. "I wish he could meet them now, they are so young and all ready their father is not around to see them."

"Ah, but their Ada is here, is he not?" Arwen smiled brightly as she spoke of Legolas.

Legolas nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is true."

Both were silent for a while and then they heard Rinon cry softly. Arwen pushed herself up and walked over to the child which was lying in a small bed which had been placed in the library because they were there so often. She picked Rinon up in her arms and kissed the small head. She brushed her hand over his head, smiling as she saw the small dark hairs on the boys head. "I am afraid he will look like his father." Arwen decided and sat back down in her chair.

Legolas looked at her and nodded in agreement. "It seems so." He whispered and looked down at the girl in his arms. The smile which had been playing on his lips faded slightly. Arwen's words made him think of Aragorn. He truly wished that the man he loved could have been around to see that Rinon looked much like him for himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Discl. : **Lord of The Rings doesn't belong to me  
__**Warnings : **M/M Situations  
__**Pairings : **Aragorn/Legolas  
__**Author's Note : **Sorry I took such a long time to update! Please review_

_**Chapter five  
**__By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

Legolas felt weary, it was not the first time that he heard the strange and unknown voice inside his thoughts to leave Rivendell before it was to late. The blonde turned and walked over to the small crib which held his son and daughter, Rinon and Indil.

He picked up the small Rinon and smiled to see his beautiful eyes open. Six months had passed in which they still had no word of Aragorn or any other of the Fellowship. Six months that Rinon and Indil spend without their father.

"Are you brooding again?"

Legolas turned his head and smiled to see Arwen standing in the door way. "Of course, don't I always?" He breathed and kissed the top of Rinon's head.

"Hmm." Arwen mused and walked over to him. She picked up Indil and held her niece in her hands with care. Her heart filled with warmth as she thought of the children as her family and she loved them dearly as if they were her own. "They are still so small." She decided and smiled at Legolas.

Legolas nodded in agreement. "I know."

Both gasped when they heard the familiar sound of a horn and ran towards the window, looking outside. Below them elves were running, bewildered and with fear. Legolas turned to look at Arwen, confused.

The door was pushed open and revealed Elrohir and Elladan. "Orcs!" One of the twins shouted while the other stepped inside and started to pull Arwen with him.

"We need to leave." Elladan muttered and pulled Arwen out of the room.

Walking through the gardens of Rivendell was a blur for Legolas, he held Rinon tightly to his body, needing to feel the small body against his own to know the small child was with him. He looked around, bewildered. "Indil?"

"I have her." Arwen shouted as she ran behind Legolas.

Around them elves ran and screamed, the army which was led by Elrond shooting arrows at the Orcs which were slowly invading the beautiful city.

Elladan stopped when he saw Erestor, pressed against a wall, mentioning them to come to him. He placed a hand on Elrohir's shoulder and looked at his twin. "Make sure they get safely outside the city."

"What?" Elrohir asked, bewildered. "What will you do?"

Elladan looked at the father who was shouting something. "I'm going to help father."

Elrohir nodded. "I'll come back." He breathed and then started running towards Erestor who was waiting for them.

Elrond felt his heart clench, his beautiful haven was being destroyed by those creatures of evil. They burned down the glorious city where he had lived with his wife and children. It would not survive an attack.

"Father!"

Elrond looked around and acknowledged his son with a short nod. "They are with many." Elrond decided. "Where is Arwen?"

"She will be safe and so will Elrohir and Legolas." Elladan replied.

The lord nodded, a part of the heavy weight that was placed upon his shoulders falling of when he knew for sure that his son and daughter were fine, and so was the companion of one of his sons.

Legolas heard the child in his arms cry and bit his lip. "Be silent Rinon, I know you are also afraid but please be silent." He whispered to the child and held him closer, hoping to calm the child in his arms.

Indil was safely asleep, not shaken by the attack of Orcs. Arwen watched them in silence, wishing for Rinon to be quiet.

"Elves!"

Legolas gasped when he heard an Orc, his heart beating faster. "Aragorn...I wished you were here..."

_**O O O **_

Aragorn shot up in his bed, sweat dripping down the sides of his face and his breathing ragged. He pushed himself up, pulling the thin white sheets with him to shield his body from the outside world. He walked over to the balcony and frowned when he saw the illuminated from of Lady Galadriel walking passed in silence.

He returned inside to dress himself before following the Lady of the Woods. The place between the trees where she stopped was silent and almost as if it was out a dream.

"Come closer, Aragorn son of Arathorn."

Aragorn was taken a back by the soft melodic voice of Galadriel and looked up at her. She was a vision of gold and it eased his weary heart when she smiled at him and rested her clear eyes on his form. He stopped closer and watched as she held out her hands.

"This is the mirror of Galadriel, do you dare to look inside?"

Aragorn stepped closer and looked down at the clear liquid in the magical silver basin. In his mind he could hear a soft voice which could only belong to the elf in front of him. _'It will show you distant places and times, it will show you what you wish to know in your heart...'_

The stream water started to dissolve and showed Aragorn an image which pained his heart. Rivendell burned and was attacked by Orcs. He looked up at Galadriel again but her face betrayed none of the emotions she felt inside of her heart. When he looked at the mirror again he saw Lothlorien, filled with elves he knew from Rivendell.

He could see the clear vision of Legolas and around him twirled a small blonde child, the girls hair was held together by elvish braids. The girl laughed softly, her eyes filled with joy as she looked at Legolas and took his hand in her own smaller ones. The child reminded him of Legolas.

The vision faded again until it showed a dark haired child, his eyes deep and filled with hidden emotions, much like his own. The child reminded him of himself and he wondered what it could mean.

The mirror's visions disappeared and the clear water remained. Aragorn looked up at the blonde woman with an questioning look.

"Do you wonder what you have seen?" She asked softly, keeping her eyes on Aragorn. She could hear Aragorn's doubts inside her own mind and knew that without explanation Aragorn would not be able to place the images. "As we speak to each other now, Rivendell is under attack."

Aragorn straightened his back. "What?"

"Do not worry Aragorn." She continued. "The elves of Rivendell are strong and under Elrond's command they will come to Lothlorien." She told him and then smiled. "The children...do you wonder about them?" Galadriel asked but did not wait for a reply on her question. "They are yours, Aragorn." She started and saw the confused but proud expression on Aragorn's face. "They are the children of Legolas and you."

"They are beautiful." Aragorn whispered, the images of the smiling children still inside his mind.

"But you will not be able to see them until your journey has ended." Lady Galadriel stated.

Aragorn frowned. "Why?" He asked. "If the elves of Rivendell are coming to Lothlorien as you say then why can't I wait for them?"

"Your journey is of importance for all in Middle-Earth." Galadriel told him, drawing out her words to show the seriousness in them. "Let the visions of your companion and children ease your way." She told him and smiled. "And when you return from your journey they will be waiting for you, right here between these trees."

Aragorn watched Lady Galadriel leave him. _'Remember those words, Aragorn son of Arathorn...' _He heard in his mind and nodded. "I will." He whispered to himself but knowing that the Lady had also heard them.

_**Continue? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Discl. : **Lord of The Rings doesn't belong to me  
__**Warnings : **M/M Situations  
__**Pairings : **Aragorn/Legolas, Erestor/Glorfindel  
__**Author's Note : **Sorry I took such a long time to update please please please forgive me! _

* * *

_**Chapter six  
**__By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

Legolas felt weary. A sigh left his dry lips and he tried to wet them with his tongue. He walked steadily next to Arwen who was holding his daughter in her arms. They had been travelling for a couple of days and they still had a couple of weeks until they would reach Lothlorien with so many.

The young ones were mostly carried by the other's since they were to tired themselves after walking two days without a rest. Everyone seemed to be feeling the heavy presence of the orcs pressing down on their shoulders and it made many of the elves tense and uncomfortable.

"Legolas?"

The blonde elf looked up when he heard Elladan's voice and smiled at the son of Elrond. "Yes?"

"Should I take Rinon?" He asked softly, holding out his arms to take the child from Legolas.

After an unsure look at Rinon, Legolas gave his son to Elladan and watched the dark haired elf wrap the baby securely in his arms, surrounding Rinon with the soft fabric of his cloak. "Thank you Elladan." Legolas whispered and received a smile from the other one.

Legolas brushed strands of hair out of his face and heard a soft cry of a child next to him. He turned to look at Arwen and watched her tired eyes.

A sigh left Arwen's lips and she gave Indil to Legolas. "She must be as tired as I am myself." Arwen decided and closed her eyes for a minute, trying to regain some of the inner strength she, and all other elves, possessed.

Legolas tried to stop Indil from crying. The little elven child balled her fists and did not stop crying until she got hold of Legolas' thumb. She pulled it into her mouth and stopped crying.

**O O O **

Aragorn watched in silence as Lady Galadriel said her goodbye's to Frodo. In his mind he still thought of the images he had seen in the mirror of the Lady. For the first time since he had been on the journey he held up his hand and looked at the ring which was resting against his dirty finger. It was covered underneath dirt and it made his heart ache for his lover.

"Aragorn..."

The dark haired man turned and was faced by Aellian. "Yes?" He asked harshly. He saw Aellian wince and regretted the tone he had used.

Aellian stepped closer and looked up at Aragorn again. "You have my love..." Aellian whispered softly and pressed his lips to Aragorn's.

Aragorn's eyes widened and pushed the elf away when he felt himself starting to respond to the kiss. "Aellian don't..."

Aellian sighed. "I wish you a safe journey Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded and left quickly, not wanting to spend any more time with the elf who had once been his lover.

The images and thoughts about Legolas and his children did not leave Aragorn's mind until he was far gone from Lothlorien.

**O O O **

Arwen found herself listening to the soft voice of Legolas as he sang for his children who were on the verge of sleep. The song told of a love between elves and men. She closed her eyes and soon sleep filled her weary body.

Legolas smiled as he saw Arwen's eyes open in a content sleep. He looked down at his children and found both of them just as content and asleep as Arwen. He stopped singing and let his head rest against the stones he was resting against.

"Aragorn..." He whispered softly. "Please hear my voice..." Legolas continued and tried to reach out of his beloved. "I miss you and I need you at my side...please return to me soon."

Erestor watched Legolas with a heavy heart. He knew how Legolas felt. The absence of Glorfindel did not leave Erestor cold. But he had all ready heard news that Glorfindel had remained behind in Lothlorien, but he also knew that Glorfindel had remained with a reason. The balrog which had left him in shadows. "Legolas...do not worry..."

Legolas looked up at Erestor and smiled tiredly. "I know Erestor...but the war..." A sigh left Legolas' lips. "I just him to return safely."

_**Continue? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Discl. : **Lord of The Rings doesn't belong to me  
__**Warnings : **M/M Situations  
__**Pairings : **Aragorn/Legolas, Erestor/Glorfindel  
__**Author's Note : **I'm happy to see that people are still reading this story all though it took so long for me to update. In this chapter I'll pass some years so Indil and Rinon are around the age of 4_

* * *

_**Chapter seven  
**__By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

Lothlorien was beautiful and Legolas was utterly happy that he they had finally reached it. Lady Galadriel had been waiting for them. He could feel the burden falling of his shoulders as the beautiful Lady of the Woods placed her hand on his shoulder and looked down at the child he was holding safely in his own arms.

"_I have spoken with Aragorn, he knows of his children…" _

Legolas looked at her and smiled, thanking her without words. He looked down when he heard Rinon giving a small cry and smiled at the small child. "He is hungry..." Legolas whispered softly. He could feel the warmth of his children's small bodies against his own, holding them in the dark green pouch which was wound around his body.

Galadriel beckoned a elf over. "Rumil, would you please bring Legolas to the kitchens." Her voice drifted on the wind, so soft that it was almost lost. But still the other nodded and mentioned for Legolas to come with him.

Legolas followed him in silence, every now and then looking down at Rinon and Indil, just to make sure that the little babies were fine. He smiled at Rumil when the other looked down at the two babies.

"They are both very beautiful." Rumil stated.

The smaller blonde nodded in agreement and looked down at his children. "Thank you." He replied and then frowned. "This journey has been hard on them, they are still so young and born only to know war."

An sigh escaped Rumil's pale lips. "Indeed."

_**OOO**_

Glorfindel looked up when he heard a door open. He sat up in his bed and frowned when he saw a glimpse of dark hair. His heart beated faster and a smile found a way to his lips as he saw his love enter the room. "Erestor..."

Erestor smiled, closing the door behind him. He looked around only to find that none of the beds, except for one, were being used. The dark haired elf quickly made his way over to Glorfindel and took the blonde's hands in his own. He pressed a kiss to Glorfindel's forehead and smiled. "I missed you Glorfindel." Erestor whispered softly and leaned back.

Glorfindel returned Erestor's smile and pulled the other one down so that he was sitting on Glorfindel's bed. He brushed strands of dark hair out of Erestor's pale face and brushed his palm over the smaller ones cheek.

"I am glad to see that you are fine, and safe." Erestor spoke again, trying not to show the relief he felt.

Glorfindel only smiled.

_**OOO**_

When the night had fallen all Rivendell elves had found a restless sleep, the long journey had left not left the elves in mind. Legolas found himself still awake, looking up at the pale moon which illuminated the woods of Lorien.

He closed his eyes for a mere second, resting his head against the heavy oak tree as he let a sigh escape his pale pink lips. Knowing that he would have to spend his time in Lothlorien until Aragorn returned, seeing his children grow without their father. It scared him...

_**OOO**_

"Ada!"

Legolas felt his heart skip a beat and warm as he heard the high-pitched voice of his daughter. He smiled, remembering when he had sat beneath the same oak tree as he was sitting now and wondered how he would spend the time without Aragorn at his side.

The little blonde girl ran towards him and let herself fall into his lap, unintentionally punching the air out of his lithe body. She grinned and wrapped her thin arms around her ada's neck, burying her dirty face in the crook of Legolas' neck.

"You are all dirty." Legolas laughed and pushed his daughter back a little so he could face her properly. When the little girl grinned, showing a row of perfect pearl white teeth he shook his head in amusement. "What happened?" He eventually asked.

The little girl bounced up and down on his legs and played with her ada's blonde strands of hair. "Rinon threw me in the mud, but I did the same to him!" She answered proudly, and turned her head when she heard her brother's voice.

"Ada!" Rinon cried and stopped in front of the two of them. Just as his sister, Indil, Rinon was dirty and his shirt was torn. "Indil pushed me in the mud!"

Indil stuck out her tongue. "You pushed me first!"

Legolas let out a fake dramatic sigh and pushed himself up, pulling Indil with him. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and held her against his side. He could feel Rinon pulling at the hem of his sleeve and looked down to see the brunette look at him with large grey-ish eyes. "Yes Rinon?"

"I only pushed her because she is a girl." Rinon explained.

Indil turned a bright red and balled her small fists. "That's unfair!" She yelled and looked at her father. "Right ada?"

Legolas nodded in agreement. "Yes, you can't push Indil because she is a girl Rinon." He stated and started walking, knowing that the brunette boy was following them.

"But uncle Elrohir said I could." Rinon muttered and brushed some dirt from his face.

Legolas sighed and shook his head. "You cannot listen to everything uncle Elrohir tells you Rinon, you should know that by now." The blonde thought of Elrohir and how many times he had made Rinon do silly and horrible things. Because of Elrohir, Rinon had insulted Haldir and his brothers and as result Legolas had to straighten everything between the brothers and himself.

Rinon shrugged and pouted, his cheek turning red. Of course Rinon knew that he should not listen to his uncle, but that didn't mean he wouldn't, it was far to much fun to do what his uncle told him too do and blame Elrohir for it too.

Indil waved at a couple of elves that they passed and giggled when they returned it with a smile. Then she looked down at her brother and her smile faded slightly. When she looked at her twin-brother. "When will daddy return?"

Legolas felt his stomach fall. "I do not know, love." He replied and pressed a kiss to Indil's temple. "Hopefully soon."

Legolas had often told Rinon and Indil about their father, making sure that they knew what difficult task their father had been given, keeping the ring safe from evil. Of course Legolas did not include everything in the story, knowing that it would scare the little children and make them wonder even more about everything that went on outside of Lothlorien.

Of course Lothlorien was not unfazed by the war, you could notice it in the woods and the Lady spoke of it freely to those who wished to hear. Legolas often found himself asking Lady Galadriel about Aragorn.

"Tell us about daddy, ada." Indil asked softly, letting her head fall to Legolas shoulder.

Legolas was pulled out of thought by his daughter's voice and smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, watching his children who listened carefully, not wanting to miss a bit as their ada spoke about their father.

_**Continue? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Discl. : **Lord of The Rings doesn't belong to me  
__**Warnings : **M/M Situations  
__**Pairings : **Aragorn/Legolas, Erestor/Glorfindel  
__**Author's Note :** Thank you for all the reviews! Small chapter, sorry _

* * *

**_Chapter eight  
_**_By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

"Indil!"

The little girl squealed, running naked through Legolas' bedroom.

"Come back here!" Legolas cried out, running after his little daughter. He was holding a towel in his pale hands, trying to catch the little child.

"Ada!" Rinon pouted, standing in the doorway of the large bathroom. He held his towel around his lithe body, brushing some wet sticking hairs away from his face. "I want to go to uncle Elrohir.."

Legolas stopped and turned. "I think not." He replied and placed his hands on his hips. "I have spoken with Elrohir and you will not see your uncle for at least two weeks, both of you should learn to be adults."

Rinon raised his eyebrow. "But I am suppose to be a child..."

Indil nodded, hiding underneath the bed. "Yes, ada, we are children." She stated as a matter of fact, she nodded her head and then placed her hands under her chin, leaning it upon her crossed hands.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I suppose you are."

Rinon grinned and stepped into the bedroom. "Can I go and see uncle Elrohir then?"

"No, you cannot." Legolas said for a second time and walked over to the bed. He pulled his daughter out from underneath it and placed her on the bed. "Now get yourself dry."

Indil took the towel from her ada and started drying herself. "Can I still see uncle Elrohir?" She asked, looking up at Legolas with large innocent eyes.

Legolas sighed and shook his head. "No Indil, you cannot."

The blonde girl pouted but nodded. "And Uncle Elladan?"

"No Indil, you can neither see uncle Elladan because both of you will lie and tell me you saw uncle Elladan instead of Elrohir." Legolas started, very well knowing what his children were going to do if they could see their Uncle Elladan. It was easy for the children to tell him they had simply mistaken Elrohir for Elladan. It was a mistake easily made but Legolas knew that neither Rinon nor Indil would make such a mistake without meaning too. "It is a easily made mistake which could be used to your advantage."

Indil sighed and pushed herself up from the bed. She skipped towards the closet and opened it. She grabbed her emerald green robes from it and started dressing, turning to Legolas for help.

The older blonde elf helped her and smiled. When Indil's large green eyes rested upon her ada and she pushed strands of her long blonde hair out of her face with her small hands. "Ada, when will daddy return?" She asked out of the blue, startling her ada.

"Um...I do not know Indil, maybe you should ask Lady Galadriel." Legolas whispered softy and took Rinon's leggings and shirt from the closet. He threw them towards the little boy who easily catched them. He could hear the brunette boy thank him as Legolas took Indil's hand and guided her towards the bed.

Legolas was deep in thought while he picked up the brush from the small bedside table. He sat down behind Indil and started brushing her long blonde tresses, thinking about his companion. "I hope he will return soon."

"I hope so too, ada." Both Indil and Rinon whispered. Rinon jumped onto the bed next to his sister, wearing his dark red leggings and soft sand coloured shirt. He crossed his legs underneath himself, watching his ada and sister in silence.

Indil played around with the sleeve of her robes as Legolas brushed her hair and braided it. She started murmuring a song which Legolas had taught them.

"I am sure he will return soon." Legolas whispered, but in his heart he was not so sure.

Rinon's eyes lit up and he smirked mischievously. "Ada, can we go for a walk?" He asked and clasped his hands together, pleading softly.

Legolas nodded in agreement. "Yes, that would be nice for us."

**OOO**

"Don't go to far!" Legolas yelled after his children. They giggled and ran into the forest, passing large trees and finally disappearing behind them. Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes, walking after the twins slowly. He smiled, hearing his children's soft laughing voices in the distance.

He shook his head in amusement and followed Rinon and Indil. He frowned when he no longer heard the laughing voices of his children. "Indil? Rinon?" He started to walk a little faster, frowning.

He started running when he did not hear his children reply to him. "Indil! Rinon! Where are you?"

He passed some trees, knowing that his children had come that way. He felt his heart beating faster when he heard a soft cry coming from the little blonde girl. "Indil!" He tried again and almost stumbled.

"Ada!"

Legolas cried out in relief when he heard his daughter's voice but he did not slow his pace. He kept running, wanting to know what had caused his children to stop laughing happily. When he saw his children between the trees he came to an abrupt halt. His eyes widened and the blue orbs grew darker when he saw who was with them, standing in front of them and looked down at his son and daughter.

_**Continue? **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Lord of the rings does not belong to me  
**Updates: **http/ If you would like to put this story in a C2 please ask  
**Warnings: **Yaoi/Slash  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Author's Note: **Only one person seemed to know who I was talking about...I'm sorry that it is not Aragorn though, but do not worry he will come back soon.

* * *

**_Chapter eight  
_**_By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

"Firiël…"

The blonde smiled softly and raised his eyes to look at Legolas, Aragorn's companion. His smile widened and he parted his lips slightly. "Prince Legolas."

Legolas crossed his arms. "How are you?" He eventually asked, knowing that he should be polite to the other elf.

"Surprisingly well..." The other decided and smiled.

Indil looked up at her father and grinned. "Aellian said he knew father, ada!" She cheered happily and turned her green eyes towards the elf she had only just met once again.

"Aellian?" Legolas asked, confused.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, all though I was once Firiël but that was before I came to Lothlorien." Aellian explained. "The lady of the woods was so generous to take me in her home and I became Aellian of Lothlorien." The blonde explained. "Lady Galadriel saw my...my pain and comforted me and gave me a reason to remain."

Legolas looked away, knowing exactly what had caused Firiël pain. "I see..." He muttered and picked up Indil. He held the girl close to him and looked at the other elf. "Well, if you would excuse us..."

"Aellian, do you wish to come with us?" Indil asked, grinning. She rested her head against her ada's shoulder and played with a strand of his blonde hair. "Can he ada?"

Legolas frowned not sure what to do, all though Indil wished for Aellian to come with him. He did not know how to react to the other. Of course neither Indil nor Rinon knew about the past they shared together.

"Perhaps some other time, little one." Aellian smiled and brushed the blonde strands of Indil's hair out of her pale small face. His stomach clenched as he remembered that this were also Aragorn's children. His former lover's children, children that could have been his own if he had stayed with Aragorn and there had not been the bonding between Aragorn and Legolas.

Legolas frowned, unconsciously securing Indil in his arms. He pressed his lips to the blonde tresses of his daughter mentioning for Rinon to come with him.

**OOO**

The days progressed slowly and Legolas was not aware of his children visiting Firiël. In secret they visited him almost every day, wishing to know who he was and how that Firiël knew there father. Once again both children were visiting him in the gardens, sitting with them in the sun.

Legolas was alone, sitting in the library, reading one of the books. When he looked up he saw Erestor and Glorfindel. It pained his heart to see the two lovers together, remembering exactly what he missed now that Aragorn was not with him. A sigh left his lips and Erestor turned to look at him.

The raven haired elf blushed. "I'm sorry, Prince Legolas." He muttered and stepped away from his lover.

"It is fine." Legolas decided and smiled. "Have you seen Indil and Rinon?"

Glorfindel frowned and then nodded. "Yes, I saw them earlier in the gardens, they were with someone."

"Someone?" Legolas asked and raised an eyebrow. "With Elrohir or Elladan, or perhaps Arwen?"

The blonde warrior shook his head. "No, a blonde elf."

"Blonde..." Legolas whispered and then he smiled a little. "Thank you Glorfindel." He breathed before leaving quickly. His children did not know any blonde elf except for the one they had met not a month ago. His pace quickened as he thought of Aragorn's ex-lover, all though the other probably did nothing wrong or anything to hurt his children, he still did not want them close to him.

**OOO**

"How do you know our daddy?"

Aellian looked at the little girl in his lap and smiled. "Your daddy and I had a very special bond." The blonde decided, whispering to the little child. In the corner of his eyes he saw Rinon playing with an imaginary weapon, slashing through the air.

"More special than that of ada and daddy?" Indil asked, her deep green eyes becoming large.

Aellian sighed and looked over the small shoulder of the little blonde. "Perhaps..." He decided after a long time. He licked his lips and looked down at the child. "It was special before your ada came into the live of your father."

Indil frowned, not understanding. "Huh?" She kept her eyes on Aellian, waiting for the other to explain what he meant.

When Aellian opened his mouth to speak again he smirked, looking down at Indil. "Well...before your ada and father bonded he was my-"

"Give me my children!"

Both Indil and Aellian looked up when they heard the angry voice of Legolas. The little girl pushed herself of Aellian's lap and ran over to her father. She held out her arms and Legolas quickly picked her up, making sure she was safe in his arms. "I want you to stay away from my children..."

Rinon had turned when he had heard his father's voice and stood still, watching the two blonde elves. When he heard his name being yelled by his father he quickly ran over to the three and took his father's hand.

"I was not harming them." Aellian hissed.

Legolas glared at the other. "What were you going to tell Indil then." He returned through clenched teeth.

"The truth, how you took him away from me and my right to what you have." Aellian said. "A companion and children, you took that away from me."

The other blonde felt his stomach drop and for a single minute he felt compassion for the other, knowing that he had truly taken away what the other had before he came into Aragorn's life. The blonde sighed and looked at his daughter for a second, brushing strands of blonde hair out of her pale face. A smile found a way to his lips when the little girl chuckled and rested her head against his shoulder. "I am sorry Aellian...I truly am."

Aellian shook his head. "Don't bother..." He whispered softly and then he left.

"Ada...?" Indil breathed.

Legolas looked down at the little one in his arms and smiled a little. "Yes?"

"Are you mad at us?" She asked.

The tall blonde started walking, feeling his heart drop. He held Rinon's hand and tightened his grip on the blonde girl. "No..., I am not mad."

"Indil just wanted to know more about daddy." Rinon stated and looked up at his father, wanting to make sure that Legolas would not get mad at his sister for meeting Aellian without telling.

_**Continue? **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Lord of the rings does not belong to me  
**Updates: **can be found at my livejournal  
**C2: **If you would like to put this story in a C2 please ask  
**Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash  
**Pairings:** Aragorn/Legolas, Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Author's Note:** I have decided to get Aragorn back for you people, but that also means that this is the last chapter. Hope you like it, and I hope you all enjoyed the story!

* * *

**_Chapter ten  
_**By Clio Leanan Sidhe

"And when you return from your journey they will be waiting for you, right here between these trees."

The words kept repeating themselves in Aragorn's mind as he passed through the forest of Lorien. The moment they had returned he had left the fellowship to find his beloved. The dark haired man stopped walking when he heard voices below and slowly descended from the stairs only to be halted after two steps.

He could hear his companion's voice, followed by a soft childish one. A amused smile found a way to Aragorn's face as he saw the little children running around Legolas who was leaning against a heavy tree.

A blonde girl sat down in Legolas' lap, pushing her small hands to the sides of Legolas' face and pressing her lips to the blonde's forehead.

A brunette boy was playing around near the mirror of Galadriel, looking at the little girl and Legolas every once in a while.

Aragorn slowly started to walk down the stairs again until he was heard by the little children and they looked up to look who it was. The startled looks on their young faces made Aragorn smile slightly.

When Legolas averted his gaze to where that of his children rested blood seemed to drain from his face and he turned pale. He pushed himself up slowly, trembling. When he realized that Aragorn was truly standing in front of them he smiled and knelt down between his children. He wrapped his arms around their backs and looked at his daughter.

"Who are you!"

Legolas was amused when he heard Rinon's voice. He looked at the brunette boy and chuckled. "That is your father Rinon..." He whispered softly to the boy and saw the boy's eyes turn wide. He looked up at Aragorn noticing that the man was now standing closer to the then before. The blonde elf pushed himself up and walked over to Aragorn. "I missed you..." He whispered softly.

The presence of Legolas so close to him made Aragorn's breath hitch. He cupped Legolas' face between his hands and he smiled, knowing that it was the skin of his lover that he was feeling underneath his hands. "You have to miss me no longer, I am not going to leave you again."

Legolas smiled and placed his hands over Aragorn's, closing his eyes. "Rinon and Indil...they have been waiting for this moment." He whispered and opened his eyes again, smiling at his companion. "They are your children..."

"I know, Lady Galadriel told me about them before I left Lorien." He said and let his hands fall back to his side. He looked over Legolas shoulder and felt his heart clench when he saw the two small children watching him with large eyes. He passed the blonde and knelt in front of the little children. "Hello." He breathed, not sure what to say to the small children which were his.

Indil smiled a little, taking Aragorn's larger hand into her own two small hands. She shyly looked at him and grinned a little. "I missed you too." She decided and then let herself fall into her father's arms, expecting the older man to wrap his arms around her small body. When the other did she laughed, her high pitched voice filling Aragorn's head.

Aragorn wrapped his arms around her and buried her head in the crook of her neck, making the blonde girl giggle.

"Your beard tickles!" She cried out and leaned her head backwards.

Rinon frowned, watching the man. He shifted around a couple of times before crossing his arms and looking at his sister and...father. The brunette cleared his throat and blushed a little when he felt Aragorn's eyes on him. He looked down at his feet and muttered softly, not sure if Aragorn could even hear him. "Hello..."

Aragorn smiled and placed a hand on Rinon's shoulder, his eyes resting on the startled boy. Rinon started to tense but quickly pushed himself in Aragorn's arms next to his blonde sister. The brunette boy smiled a little and played with strands of Aragorn's dark hair. "It feels so good to finally hold you in my arms..."

**OOO**

Legolas brushed a hand through Aragorn's hair, watching the man sleep. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Aragorn's temple. When the man opened his eyes he bit his lower lip. "I did not mean to wake you."

"You did not, I can not sleep..." Aragorn whispered. "Everything is so...it is so strange to finally be home, with Indil and Rinon sleeping only a chamber away...with you here."

Legolas smiled. "Perhaps it is strange...it has been such a long time since we parted." The blonde chuckled. "Perhaps we have been apart for so long that we no longer know how to live together."

Aragorn smiled and pulled Legolas closer to himself. He pressed his lips to his companion's and smiled against them. "Perhaps..." He muttered and pried Legolas' lips open.

"Ada? Father?"

Both shot up in the bed they shared when a soft voice called for them. They looked at the two small children standing in the doorway and Aragorn smiled while Legolas only frowned disapprovingly. "You two should be in bed." Legolas decided and sat up.

Rinon took his sister's hand and nodded. "I know ada, but Indil could not sleep." The boy explained.

"I wanted to see father." Indil whispered and tightened her grip on Rinon's hand, shifting a little. She looked at her ada and pouted. "I am sorry, ada..."

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes, shifting to the side of the bed. "Well, come here then." He said and patted the space between Aragorn and himself. When both children started running towards the bed he gave Aragorn a tired smile and chuckled when he saw the love in Aragorn's eyes. "Better get used to this..."

Aragorn nodded and smiled at his companion. "I do not think that it will be very difficult to get used to this..." He decided and laughed softly when both Indil and Rinon jumped upon the bed.

_**The End **_


End file.
